Machines, such as a motor grader, a wheel loader, and so on, include a frame having a front portion and a rear portion. The front portion is pivotally connected to the rear portion in order to provide articulation to the frame and in turn steering of the machine on ground.
During snow removal operation from a road surface or a paved surface, a wing blade is mounted on the machine, typically on a right side thereof. The wing blade is connected to both the front portion and the rear portion of the frame via a snow wing assembly. The wing blade in association with a center blade of the machine is used for plowing the snow from the road surface and further pushing the plowed snow towards a side of the road surface and/or in a ditch provided along the road surface.
During the snow removal operation, the wing blade may be held in a working position or a plowing position closer to the road surface. As such, in the plowing position, the machine may freely articulate both in a right direction as well as a left direction. However, when the wing blade may be held in a transport position or a stowed position, the wing blade and/or the snow wing assembly may cause hindrance and limit the articulation of the machine in the left direction mainly due to limited movement between components of the snow wing assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,823 describes a hydraulic system having a double acting hydraulic cylinder for suitably supporting a snow wing on an articulated motor grader in a fixed roading position. The hydraulic system is provided with a pressure relief circuit that permits the motor grader to be articulated without manual adjustment of the hydraulic pressure in the hydraulic cylinder.